Goin' down to South Park
by hellsnight
Summary: On a grandit tous ensembles, puis la merde de South Park à fini par déteindre sur ses habitants. Plus rien n'a de sens. Puis un jour, tu te réveille, et tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu te trouve, alors y'a plus le choix, faut avancer, s'relever, et aider les autres à se sortir de là. Ou au moins celui dont t'as eu la connerie de tomber amoureux.
1. Dégénérescence

Bonjour à tous !

Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas écrit alors je suis vraiment content de poster ce premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction qui m'est venu comme une envie de pisser - autant être honnête, hein. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Le rated M est mi pour des passage durant le (les ?) prochain(s) chapitre(s).

**Disclaimer : **South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone

**Rated : **M, pour sexe, homosexualité, drogue, alcool, langage et scènes pouvant choque le jeune public.

**Couples : **KylexStan, principalement. Mais il y aura du CraigxKenny en fond et peut être d'autres.

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

South Park petite ville de montagne du Colorado. Un petit paquet d'habitants, mais des habitants qui se connaissent tous. Ces villes paumées où pas mal de truc se passent parce que justement, les voisins savent quasiment tout de la vie des autres et inversement. On a grandi dans cette bourgade, moi, mes potes, et même cette classe qui est limite restée la même depuis notre CE2. Eh ouais, ici, on ne peut pas trop se permettre de varier. Ça commence à la maternelle, puis ça va en primaire, ensuite le collège et pour finir, l'unique lycée de la ville. Un lycée technique parce qu'on est considéré comme trop stupides pour vouloir se tourner vers des études générales ou même supérieures. Ceux qui veulent aller à la fac se casseront de cette ville plus tard t'façon.

Depuis que je suis gosse, on et resté la même bande, mais les habitudes ont changé. On tous vécu l'adolescence d'une certaine manière et on en est tous sortis avec plus ou moins de séquelles. On a nos tares, en bref. Le plus imposant de notre bande, c'est bien entendu Cartman, Eric Cartman pour être politiquement correct. On l'a tous connu comme un sale gosse antisémite, raciste, dangereux, un gros lard pourri gâté par sa maman chérie. Malheureusement, tout ça a pas changé, c'est encore pire qu'avant je dirais. On connaissait tous les combines sordides voire minables de cet empaffé pour se faire de la thune là encore, ça a empiré. On peut dire que pour lui, la période du collège a été profiteuse. Il a tiré le ticket d'or. Tous ces jeunes qui aimaient se défoncer à tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, alors lui, il a créé la supercam. Eh ouais, cet abruti a réussi à trouver LA drogue qui te fous par terre. Pire que l'extasi, la coke ou l'héroine. Il a combiné ça je sais pas comment et maintenant, le « supercam » de Cartman se vend comme des petits pains en soirée. En bref, vous aurez compris que ce type a réussi à devenir un putain de fabricant de cam. Toujours aussi obèse, il a encore prit en masse si bien qu'on a l'impression que le monde n'est même plus à la même échelle que lui. Il passe ses journées devant la télé à se goinfrer de bouffe et quasiment tous les samedis, il organise une fête dans sa baraque. Faut dire que sa mère est carrément irresponsable, elle se barre tous les week-ends.

« Oh putain ils ont buté Kenny » Eh ouais, ça pourrait être ça. Mais non, il est toujours en vie et on se demande bien comment il fait. Sale beau gosse de merde, même avec son anoraque orange. Je sais même pas comment il s'y prend. Kenneth McCormick était, déjà, enfant le plus obsédé de notre bande, mais a force je crois qu'il a vraiment un problème. Souvent camé avec à peu près tout ce qui se trouve, il passe son temps à baiser. Il a baiser toutes les meufs de South Park, Il aurait même serré Wendy, à ce qu'il parait. Pendant un temps, il est sorti avec Bébé avec les potes on s'était dit que c'était enfin bon. Deux obsédés comme eux, ça pouvait que résoudre son problème. Mais depuis c'est encore pire. Après qu'ils se soient quittés, Kenny a baiser avec encore plus de meufs et quand il se les avait toutes serrées et que plus aucune ne voulaient de lui, ou que leur semaine de non couchage menstruelle arrivait, il a prit un nouveau chemin. Butters fut le premier. Léopold a toujours été gentil, trop gentil. Alors quand Ken' a trouvé que les chattes n'étaient pas aussi satisfaisantes qu'il l'escomptait, il a trouvé ce timide ado qui le kiffait depuis des années. Et voilà. En une soirée, le tombeur de South Park est passé du statut de beau gosse à celui de mec en rute. Les mecs ont défilés ensuite, jusqu'à ces derniers temps où il a commencé à tourner autour de Craig. Pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée, ce type ouvrira jamais les jambes – ce qui est tout à son honneur d'ailleurs. Depuis le blond à l'air de satisfaire ses envies avec un peu moins de monde, mais c'est qu'approximatif. Sa chambre à elle seule est devenue un temple de la baise, encore plus qu'avant. Il a même réussi à me dégoutter d'aller chez lui.

Puis y'a Stan, Stanley Rendall Marsh. A commencé à boire à ses onze ans, et ne s'est jamais arrêté. Au début, on s'en était pas trop inquiété, notre pote était souvent à l'ouest et c'était pas rare qu'il mette du temps à répondre parfois. Jusqu'au jour où on a découvert une bouteille dans son sac, puis son casier. Tous, on l'avait laissé faire. On avait chacun nos addictions et nos façons d'agir, donc avoir un alcoolique dans la bande, ça sonnait pas si dramatique que ça. Maintenant, il nous rejoint en étant complètement torché, et autant être honnête, il a même plus besoin d'être gêné pour gerber. Son estomac à dut développer une sacré tolérance d'ailleurs, depuis le temps. A une période, toutes ses journées se finissaient la tête dans les toilettes. L'avantage à tout ça, c'est que maintenant en soirée, il est celui qui s'en sort le mieux, son métabolisme à surement prit le plie de l'alcool quotidien. Faut dire qu'on shooter de vodka dès le réveil, ça a le mérite de forger le corps. Quelque part, je pense que si Stan avait eu un père moins stupide, il ne serait pas tombé là-dedans. D'un sens, je crois que j'ai jamais vu Randy sobre, ou bien intelligent. Ces dernières années, il rentrait bourré tous les soirs, à vomir dans toute la main. Combien de fois j'ai vu le père de mon meilleur pote débarquer à l'improviste, comme ça, complètement torché, éclatant une bouteille de bière contre un mur. Certains auraient pu se dire qu'avec un exemple comme ça, Stan pouvait que finir alcoolique, ou d'autres auraient pu penser que justement, ça lui servirait de leçon. Pour ma part, si Stanley passe sa vie en étant ivre, c'est parce que c'est plus simple. Qui a envie d'avoir une famille comme ça ? Un père alcoolique, une mère dépressive et une sœur qui manque pas une occasion de lui taper sur la gueule. Comme ça il oublie un peu la merde dans laquelle il est c'est l'excuse que je lui ai trouvé en tous cas.

Mais parmi notre bande de dégénérés, celui qui a le plus changé, c'est moi. Sans me vanter, j'étais un peu la conscience du groupe. Si l'un d'eux se foutait en l'air, moi, j'étais là. Pour aider, pour les sortir de là. Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je sais, c'est d'un jour, ça a changé. J'me suis réveillé d'une soirée. J'ai constaté la merde autour de moi, ce que ces gens que je connaissais depuis ma tendre enfance étaient devenus. J'ai constaté leur dégénérescence, à quel point ils étaient tombés bas et à quel point moi, Kyle Broflovski, j'étais devenu incapable de les sortir de là. Alors j'ai fait un tour d'horizon de la table basse en face de moi et j'ai pris les feuilles à rouler qui s'y trouvait. J'en avais jamais fait, j'avais juste vu Kenny les faire. Y'avais un paquet de tabac, juste à côté de moi. Il devait être à Craig, si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ai mis le tabac dans la feuille et j'ai pris la barrette brune et l'ai brulé avant de l'effriter dedans. J'en ai mis pas mal, un bon paquet. Puis j'ai fait un gardon avec un morceau de paquet de cigarette. Je l'ai roulé assez difficilement, mais j'ai réussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le joins était placé entre mes lèvres et je le fumais tranquillement, à moitié allongé sur Stan endormi. Je n'ai jamais décroché depuis. Tout a été crescendo et petit à petit, je me suis sentit respirer. Je voyais mon univers se décrépir, mes amis dépérir, et j'oubliais à quel point s'était dramatique. J'ai trop fumé je crois bien, à présent mon premier geste matinal se résume à prendre le nécessaire pour me rouler un joint et en deux minutes c'est torché. Si l'on avait su que je finirais ainsi un jour…

J'achève de rouler ma came et tire longuement dessus, emplissant mes poumons de cette fumée corrosive. Le papier me brûle les doigts je crois bien. Je soupire et regarde la chambre, en sale état. Cartman est affalé sur le lit, un pied qui dépasse et pendouille vers le sol. Kenny dors à moitié sur lui, la gueule vautrée sur l'épaule de Craig qui s'est endormi la clope au bec. Elle s'est éteinte depuis le temps. Par terre, Clyde est allongé sur un tapis, en mode étoile, Bébé encore allongé au-dessus de lui, un nib à l'air. Wendy Testaburger la si prude féministe qui ne manquait pas une occasion de faire savoir à au peuple à quel point il était minable, est endormie sur un coin de mur, du sang coagulé sous le nez, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Token, dans le même état que sa bien aimé. Je soupire et me lève, fumant toujours. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et sors dans le couloir étroit. P'tain quel carnage. Y'a des pâtes collés sur les murs, de la pizza par terre, des tâches dont j'ai pas spécialement envie de connaitre la provenance. J'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain et m'y dirige. Mon meilleur ami est là, vomissant ses tripes dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et approche de lui en m'accroupissant. Je passe les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, pensivement, fumant entre deux. Je pose mon menton au creux de son cou et embrasse son maxillaire. Sa respiration est hachée. Il a fini de rendre le contenu de son estomac je crois bien. Je passe le bras devant sa gorge et viens tirer sur mon joint avant qu'il ne pousse mon bras. L'odeur du shit doit raviver sa nausée.

Il se relève et se rince la bouche sous l'eau. Je le regarde distraitement. Qu'il est beau. Ses yeux aux pupilles quasiment tout le temps dilatés ont gardé leur couleur océanique, ce bleu électrisant. Je me lève à mon tour et approche de lui. Ses mains cramponnent les bords du lavabo. J'entends sa voix rauque déclarer :

- C'est de la merde. J'en peux plus d'être comme ça.

Je fais une moue et pose mon joint sur le rebord du lavabo, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il pousse une sorte de grognement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses mains agrippent mes bras et je me retrouve plaqué au mur. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos souffles se mêlant. Il infiltre sa langue entre mes lèvres et je frisson de délice. Putain que j'adore ça. Mes doigts agrippent son haut et je l'embrasse avec passion, transformant notre échange langoureux en une approche bestiale bourrée de sous-entendus. Nos mains se perdent sur nos corps respectifs, son bassin appuyant sur le mien d'un air engagé suggérer. Je gémis légèrement contre ses lèvres, serrant mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes lèvres s'ouvrant d'avantage, racoleuses.

Dans le silence de la maison dévastée, nos braguettes furent ouvertes et la barrière de tissu qu'offraient nos boxers se frottant l'un à l'autre, représentait l'ultime barrière à notre échange sensuel. La chaleur grimpa dans mon corps, faisant durcir ma virilité contre la raideur de la sienne. Nous n'avions jamais franchis cet interdit. Nos mains avaient touché, effleuré, mais jamais ne s'éteint aventuré sous la ceinture. C'aurait pris des dimensions bien trop sérieuses. Oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changés à South Park, et cette proximité que mon meilleur pote et moi avions à présent en faisait partit. Une sorte de petit secret pas si secret. Quelque chose qu'on ne divulguait à personne. Un commun accord. Jusqu'alors, ça avait fonctionné plutôt bien, pas de sentiments, juste des attouchements. Mais ce jour-là, alors que mes soupirs s'échappent contre les lèvres du magnifique brun, que mon joint se consume de lui-même sur sa surface abandonnée, et que peu de drogue viennent perturber mon esprit, quelque chose se passe, se prépare. Plus que des papillons dans le ventre, ou bien même cette sensation de courbature dans l'aine. Ce n'est pas que physique, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Mon cœur se contracte difficilement et ma gorge semble se comprimer. Je n'ai pas franchement idée de ce que c'est. Du mal à avaler ma salive. Je resserre mon étreinte, répliquant avec passion, posant une main sur la hanche de Stanley. Plus. Plus fort. Je veux plus. Je saisis pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais une chose est sûre, et c'est loin d'être bon. Quoi que ce soit, ça a un arrière-goût de sentiment.

* * *

Des avis, des questions ? Lâchez vous !


	2. Concupiscence

**Reviews : **Je vous remercie de vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et je suis vraiment content de voir que cette petite introduction vous à plut et que je ne suis pas tombé dans le guimauve chamallow assez chiant au bout d'un moment - J'ai beau adorer le Stan x Kyle, je n'arrive plus franchement à écrire des trucs niais et c'est tant mieux, car au final je trouve que ça ne leur correspond pas tant que ça. J'ai été choqué de voir qu'effectivement, quand on tapait "south park fanfiction" mon profil était l'un des premiers résultat.

**Disclaimer :** South Park appartient toujours à Trey Parker e Matt Stone, leurs personnages également. Ceci est une fiction.

**Rated : **M, pour sexe, drogue, et alcool, langage.

**- cette fiction contient des relations à caractère homosexuel -**

xxx

Voici la suite de la dégénérescence South Parkienne. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire. Je rappelle que nous sommes sur du rated M, ce n'est pas pour rien, alors si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'été à South Park était la saison la plus étrange de l'année. Plus un brin de neige, et on délaissait nos bonnets pour des casquettes ou rien du tout. De ma chambre, j'entends ma mère gueuler sur Ike. Le gosse est devenu un pré-ado immature et relou qui passe son temps à faire des caricatures de tout le monde et tenter de s'incruster aux soirées. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, la tête cognant la surface de chair qui s'y trouve. Je tourne la tête vers son propriétaire et regarde Stan, affalé sur le lit. Une bouteille de vodka vide traîne déjà sur la couverture. Il a mon joint dans la main et le fume distraitement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. On pourrait croire qu'il est en pleine réflexion, mais je connais mon meilleur pote. Il savoure juste le fait de ne pas voir la réalité. De retourner dans l'imaginaire. Dans le fond je le comprends, ça fait vraiment mal au cul de retomber. Le peu de fois où ça m'arrive, j'en ressors avec un trop plein de questions quasi philosophique. Mon itunes lit une chanson de Three Days Grace. Pain, je crois bien. Je l'adore.

Je roule sur moi-même et croise les bras sur le torse du Marsh, mes iris verts allant se refléter dans ses prunelles au couleur du ciel. Il sourit légèrement en tirant sur la came. C'est ça Stan, regarde-moi avec ta fausse joie, je sais bien que t'es pas heureux. Wendy qui t'a largué parce qu'elle supportait plus ton alcoolisme, ton niveau catastrophique au bahut, ta santé qui se dégrade de jour en jour. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je fronce les sourcils, je le vois dans le reflet que sa cornée me renvoie. Il ricane légèrement et viens déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de les entrouvrir pour y recracher la fumée. Je la respire avec lenteur, venant jouer avec sa langue de manière langoureuse. T'es malade de ce monde, tout comme moi. Au final, c'est la dépression qui nous est tombé sur la gueule, autant le dire. Tout a commencé par toi, quand t'as grandi. T'as passé le dixième anniversaire et tout ce que tu connaissais est devenu de la merde. T'as été le premier d'entre nous à plonger dans ce putain de néant qui nous a tout prit. Puis on t'a suivi, tour à tour, et enfin je me suis fait emporté à mon tour. J'ai été incapable de te sauver sur le coup. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. C'était à moi de te tirer de là, et je t'y ai enfoncé.

Le shit vient griser mes neurones et je sens mes muscles se détendre. J'approfondis le baiser, mes jambes glissant par-dessus les siennes. Tu te réveilles déjà, je le sens contre mon entrejambe. T'es tellement dur que je me demande depuis combien de temps tu bandes, surement depuis que je t'ai regardé. Je mords son labret, lui insufflant un peu de la chaleur qui grimpe en moi. Je pose les mains de chaque côté de lui, me cambrant légèrement. La crampe de mon bas ventre se fait sentir et je m'écarte un instant pour observer son visage. Bordel, ce qu'il est beau. Sa respiration saccadée glisse sur mes propres pommettes. Je détaille ses traits magnifiques, ceux que je connais par cœur tant j'ai pu les contempler. Mon Stan. Mon cœur semble tourner sur lui-même et mon estomac se tord. Je me penche vers lui et viens lécher ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de me redresser, ôtant rapidement mon t-shirt. Ah vieux si tu savais, j'aurais bien construit un empire juste pour te redonner le sourire. Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau et je frissonne par avance. Ils parcourent mon échine, courent sur l'une de mes omoplates, dévient sur mes côtes, les traçant une à une comme l'on aurait dessiné un corps humain sur du papier. Ils s'arrêtent sur ma clavicule pour la lisser un instant et enfin, la main fini sa course au creux de ma nuque, l'empoignant avec fermeté. Une pression est effectuée et je suis projeté vers l'avant, retrouvant ses lèvres. Presque aussitôt, je sens la couette moelleuse venir épouser les courbes de mon dos, mes jambes se croiser autour des cuisses de mon meilleur ami dans une approche se confondant peu à peu en un acte bestial.

La tornade d'attouchement reprend, comme chaque fois, routine s'installant lorsque nous sommes seuls à seuls. C'est à peine si l'on parle à présent. Mon froc quitte mes hanches étroites et les siennes viennent cogner contre elles, os contre os, chaire contre chaire, toujours séparé de ces microfibres de tissu. Je goûte ses lèvres à nouveau, descendant peu à peu son jeans. Il s'écarte un peu, juste le temps nécessaire pour que je vienne mordre son cou. Je coince sa peau laiteuse entre mes dents puis la suce un instant avant de mordre d'autres parts de sa peau, mais je me retrouve soudain plaqué contre le lit, dans l'impossibilité d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Stan m'a bloqué, mains sur mes poignets.

- M'faut de l'alcool.

Trop de désir, je suppose. Je peux comprendre que se frotter puisse peut pas toujours le satisfaire, surtout que ça fait un bail qu'il a pas vraiment tiré un coup. Trempé le biscuit pour ceux qui préfère cette expression. Il relâche son emprise et je me relève, deux d'tens. J'ramasse mon joint qui traine sur le couvre-lit et la pose sur ma table de chevet avant de choper la capuche du sweat de Stan, l'arrachant à la fouille de son sac. Je passe à nouveau mes jambes par-dessus les siennes, inversant les rôles précédents. J'sais pas trop quoi faire, enfin si, j'ai bien une idée quelque part dans ma tête. Mais faut être cinglé. Cela dit, j'frais que lui rendre service, autant être honnête. Sans compter qu'on a dépassé le stade de l'hétérosexualité depuis un moment maintenant. Alors limite ou pas… On s'en branle un peu maintenant.

J'vire son haut puis son pantalon, et embrasse son torse avant d'y faire courir ma langue, la laissant vagabonder sur cette peau au goût d'ecstasy. Il émet une plainte mi grognée, mi gémis. Je me perds sur son bas ventre et emprisonne l'os de sa hanche entre mes dents un court instant. Nouveau gémissement grogné. Mes doigts viennent agripper l'élastique de son boxer et il relève la tête à l' instant même où la mienne se baisse. Cette fois, il a gueulé. J'ai jamais fait ça avant aujourd'hui, donc j'y vais au feeling. Un coup la langue, je la passe, la glisse, la roule, effleurant et goûtant chaque partie de sa verge. Il plaque sa main derrière ma tête en appuyant dessus, soufflant mon prénom entre deux respirations. J'ai eu l'impression de m'étouffer.

J'ai l'sentiment que ça dure des heures et pourtant, au bout d'un moment il m'incite à me redresser. Baissant mon froc à son tour, il entreprend de dégager mon boxer. Mes pommettes me brûlent. J'ai déjà pissé à côté de lui des tas de fois, mais savoir que là, il va pouvoir mater ma fierté autant qu'il veut, ça m'fous un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il abuse pas. Une fois l'ennemi terrassé, ses mains viennent agripper mes hanches tandis que je passe une jambe entre les siennes. A nouveau, nos bassins se retrouvent collés, mais cette fois, il n'y a plus cette couche protectrice, ce tissu qui faisait barrière. Je pousse un gémissement au creux de son épaule, mon corps en nage. J'appuie mes coudes sur la couette un instant, ondulant mon abdomen. Je meurs de chaud. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien connu de tel. Il passe les bras derrières moi et nos torses humides se retrouvent soudainement plaqués l'un à l'autre. Mes doigts se perdent dans sa chevelure corbeau. Je viens emprisonner ses lèvres des miennes un court instant avant de retrouver sa clavicule. Nos voix s'élèvent à l'unisson dans ma chambre de gosse. Je fini par gueuler, lui aussi. Un liquide brulant dégouline entre nous mais je ne bouge pas, essoufflé. La fatigue me prend aux tripes, je tourne la tête, regardant Stan. Il sourit. Mon meilleur pote _sourit_. Je me serre contre lui, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur. L'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose. J'laisse le sommeil me prendre. Le joint à fini de se consumer sur ma table de chevet, il reste plus que des cendres à l'odeur d'herbe.

xxx

- Tu crois qu'ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- 'sais pas, faudrait p'tet les réveiller.

- Y'a une méchante odeur de baise dans cette piaule.

- Y'a pas qu'l'odeur, tu vois pas qu'ils sont à moitié à poil ?

- Sans dec, j'avais pas remarqué.

J'entrouvre un œil, le torse de Stan assoupi en première vision. Mes doigts sur ses pectoraux, ceux si se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et baisse les yeux avant de constater son fut sur ses cuisses et son boxer remis à la va vite. Je me racle légèrement la gorge et rabats la couette sur cet emplacement, remontant mon propre sous vêtement au passage. Enfin, je pivote sur moi-même, reboutonnant mon jeans trop large. Cartman et Kenny sont là, juste en face du lit. Je baille largement et me frotte les yeux. Mes émeraudes fouillent la chambre, à la recherche de mon nécessaire à joins. Je prends un morceau de carton et lui donne une forme. Mon papier à rouler et ma barrette maintenant…

- Euh, Kyle ?

Je relève la tête, le tonque coincé entre les dents. Kenneth me regarde avec les sourcils froncés. Je passe de lui au gros lard, un à un. Ils me regardent bizarrement.

- Quewa ?

Ils échangent un regard. Je suis encore dans l'gaz. Ma feuille est coincée entre mes doigts à présent, j'y fourre le tabac. Merde, briquet. Je toise la pièce, à la recherche de mon feu.

- Tu nous explique ?

J'les regarde à nouveau, un à un. J'hausse les épaules. Ce qui se passe entre mon meilleur pote et moi ne les regarde pas, et quand bien même ça les dérangerais, j'en ai assez rien à foutre. J'me lève, avançant vers mon bureau pour m'y asseoir, chopant mon briquet. Je brule le bâtonnet kaki et l'effrite fortement. M'en reste presque plus, mais j'ai besoin de le charger. Je dépose enfin le gardon à son emplacement et commence à rouler avant de répondre, sans même lever les yeux.

- Y'a rien à expliquer.

Un coup est donné sur le mur et j'dévie mon regard sur le poing de Cartman contre la cloison. Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à lui rappeler qu'il a pas franchement le droit de défoncer le plâtre de ma baraque, qu'il prend la parole :

- T'fous pas d'nous le juif. Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ou quoi ?

Je passe ma langue sur la bande collante et achève de préparer ma came. Je coince celle-ci entre mes dents et l'allume distraitement avant de tirer une latte dessus.

- Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre ?

J'défie Cartman du regard. Comme si c'gros lard avec quelque chose à me dire. Comme si d'ailleurs, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre de South Park avait le droit de me dire quelque chose sur la façon de gérer ma vie. Qui ils étaient pour me juger, après tout ? Eux qui avaient sombrés dans la décadence comme un troupeau de mouton se dirigeant à l'abattoir.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous faites vos trucs de tantouse ?

Je ne lâche toujours pas, toisant ses iris marron. Il a toujours les même petits yeux méchant de sale gosse que dans notre enfance.

- J'répète. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre ?

Il semble énervé. Môsieur Eric Theodore Cartman serait-il agacé à l'idée que ces trois meilleurs potes aient des penchants homos ? Ça devrait pas l'étonner tant que ça, vu les putes que la ville se coltine en guise de fille, j'trouve que nous on s'en sort plutôt bien.

- Ecoutes-moi bien le feuj, personne doit savoir que vous êtes des pédés, c'est carrément infecte. Si les autres l'apprennent, tu peux dire adieu aux soirées. J'vais te fournir des pillules gratos si tu veux, tu drogues je sais pas combien de nana s'il le faut pour qu'elles baisent avec toi et tu nous casses pas les couilles avec tes trucs de pédale. Tu vas pourrir notre réputation et j'te raconte même pas l'étiquette qu'on va t'coller. Puis t'imagines un peu la gueule de Testaburger ? Elle va se faire des films, j'suis limite certain qu'elle va croire qu'c'est ta faute si ça a merdé avec Stan…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui en colle une, ma main s'abattant presque spontanément derrière sa tête pour la claquer.

- Wow, t'arrête ta paranoïa là gros lard ? On sait tous qu'tu veux t'serrer Wendy mais arrêtes de te la jouer protecteur pour cacher ton homophobie chronique. Ken' baise bien avec des mecs et t'as rien à en dire j'crois, non ? De toute façon t'as toujours critiqué tout ce que j'pouvais faire, c'est pas nouveau. J'fais ce que j'veux avec Stan et aux dernières nouvelles, j'l'y ai pas contraint. Ça regarde que nous. Puis qui te dit qu'j'ai envie de baiser avec des filles ? P't'être bien que j'aime les mecs après tout !

- Déconnes pas, t'as jamais baisé avec personne d'autre.

J'tourne la tête vers Kenny et fume longuement, emplissant mes poumons de nicotine et de shit. Ils me les brisent. J'hausse à nouveau les épaules et jette un œil à mon meilleur pote, toujours endormi.

- Peu importe. J'me passerais de vos jugements, vous êtes mal placés pour l'faire.

Je descends de mon perchoir, me tournant vers la commode. J'ouvre le premier tiroir, à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre. En temps normal, j'pense que j'aurais pu être stressé de la situation. Mais à l'heure actuelle, on a tous nos « hontes ». Kenny par exemple. A s'abaisser plus bas que terre, ravaler son égo, tout ça pour obtenir l'attention de Craig. S'en devient presque pathétique. Je me jauge un instant, le corps tremblant légèrement – l'effet de mes muscles qui se relâchent. Ma peau est encore luisante, m'faudrait une douche. Mais j'ai pas l'temps, les deux autres me laisseront jamais le loisir de macérer sous des litres d'eau bouillante, encore moins avec Stan dommage, j'aurais bien testé. Bordel vieux, si tu pouvais te réveiller là tout de suite maintenant, ça m'arrangerais grave. J'attrape un débardeur vert, puis fouille le deuxième tiroir, à la recherche d'un froc de même couleur, quoi qu'un peu plus clair. Un bermuda. Parfait, par ce temps c'est exactement c'qu'il m'faut. Manquera plus qu'des vans pour compléter l'tout. J'vais p'tet tenter la douche quand même. J'soupire et me dirige vers la porte, mes fringues dans les bras le mégot toujours dans la bouche. Chopant un boxer au passage, j'expire ma fumée.

- Tu l'aimes ?

J'me fige aussitôt. Mes muscles se crispent. L'joint tombe de ma bouche, pour s'écraser par terre, mes fringues suivant sa chute. J'sens ma respiration se bloquer. C'est pas possible. C'est la première fois qu'ça m'arrive. J'ai l'impression d'plus pouvoir bouger. Un spasme et j'me retrouve projeté vers l'avant, toussant a m'en recracher les poumons. J'ai tiré trop fort avant de perdre ma came j'crois bien. P'tain, c'est quoi cette crampe d'estomac ? Envie d'vomir j'crois bien.

- Kyle… ? s'inquiètes Kenny

Bordel mec, tu pouvais pas t'inquiéter avant de me poser cette putain de question ? J'ai les jambes qui flagellent. J'vais m'pèter la gueule. Bordel. J'm'écroule et je sens aussitôt mes potes s'accourir pour poser les mains sur mes épaules. J'les vires d'un mouvement de bras et dégage mon joint également. Juste le temps de choper ma corbeille à papier que j'y rends le contenu de mon maigre petit déjeuner. Bande d'enfoirés…

J'entends un bougonnement, provenant de ma droite et la voix de mon meilleur pote s'éleve.

- P'tain les mecs… C'est quoi c'bordel ?

Je réponds pas, les mains toujours posées sur ma corbeille. Au moins, Cartman et Kenny ont fermés leurs gueules. Je pousse un soupir et devine, au bruit de tissu, que Stan se lève du lit. Il passe les mains sous mes bras et me relève. J'me sens pathétique et toujours aussi mal.

- J'vais lui faire prendre une douche.

C'est ça, me prendre une bonne douche froide sur la gueule, ça m'f'ra du bien. Je frissonne et me laisse porter. Il ramasse mes affaires et passe un bras autour de ma taille, tandis que j'resserre le mien au-dessus de son épaule. On sort de la piaule et je jette même pas un regard aux deux autres. Tant pis pour eux. De toute manière, ils ont rien à dire de mon mode de vie. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils raconteront pas ce qu'il vient de se produire à Stan.

J'me traîne sur le chemin pour accéder à la salle d'eau. Elle est pas si loin et pourtant, elle m'a jamais paru aussi éloignée. Mes pieds nus effleurent le carrelage froid et je comprends que j'suis enfin arrivé. Assis sur le couvercle des chiottes, je lorgne d'un œil vitreux Stan qui allume la douche. J'lève difficilement le regard vers lui, la voix de Kenny raisonnant toujours dans ma tête « tu l'aimes ? » quel débile. Me poser cette question. L'amour c'est pour les gonzesses. Nous on est plus que ça. Des supers meilleurs potes. Forcément qu'on s'aime, mais pas d'cette façon. J'pense d'ailleurs que ce mot-là, « amour » est trop vague. Trop guimauve et coulant. Nous c'est autre chose, c'est un truc unique. Les autres peuvent pas comprendre.

J'me redresse, tremblant toujours. Bordel. J'retire mon futal, et regarde mon meilleur pote, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu te laves pas ?

- Euh… si si… après.

Je ricane légèrement et approche de lui. J'me sens moins shooté que d'habitude, mais pour une fois c'est pas trop détestable. Mes doigts attrapent l'agrafe de son jean et j'le fais tomber sur ses hanches. Il devient livide. Comme au début quand il était avec Wendy, qu'il devait se retenir de vomir parce qu'il était amou… stop. J'veux pas comparer sa tête actuelle à ça. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ma gorge râle un peu et j'attrape son boxer pour le descendre et l'incite à entrer dans la douche, me libérant de mon dernier vêtement dans le même temps.

Les filets d'eau tiède dégoulinent sur nos deux corps et je ferme la porte en verre de la douche, me collant suggestivement à mon partenaire, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il murmure :

- Kyle, je suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée…

Je dépose brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sais qu'il a la trique qui arrive, je le sens. Mes doigts griffent sa peau légèrement et je me laisse glisser contre lui, après avoir augmenté la température de l'eau. Les gouttes brulantes dégoulinent le long de mon dos et ma colonne vertébrale. Mes genoux touchent le sol et j'viens le prendre en bouche, comme tout à l'heure. Les potes peuvent bien attendre. Ses doigts s'infiltrent entre mes mèches rousses pendant qu'il gémit. Je me joue de son membre, entre mes lèvres. Mon cœur se mets à battre avec une rapidité incroyable, dans mon thorax. Un liquide salé se dépose dans le fond de ma gorge. De toutes les drogues que j'ai pu essayer, la plus addictive de toutes, c'est bien lui. Stan Marsh.

xxx

La musique résonne dans toute la baraque. Dynamique, électronique. Elle me fout en transe. Qui aurait cru que la maison de cette saleté de gros lard puisse réunir autant de personnes ? Ça saute, ça danse partout dans le salon. Les boobs des filles se lèvent et s'abaissent à chaque petit sautillement qu'elles effectuent, au plus grand bonheur de la plupart des mecs. J'pense à Tweek par exemple, qu'est assis sur un coin de canapé avec la bouche grande ouverte par la béatitude, de la salive dégoulinant presque de sa bouche. J'ris un peu, ma came coincée entre les lèvres, c'est mon dernier joint mais de toute manière, en soirée, les gens ont toujours de quoi se défoncer, alors c'est pas bien grave. Au pire j'irais en demander à Kenny directement, il doit bien avoir c'qu'il faut. Parlant d'lui, j'le vois qui verse de la coke dans le ponch. J'ris légèrement, lorgnant Craig qui lui tend discretos des pilules à rajouter à la boisson. Tout ça va encore finir en putain d'orgie. La dernière fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose comme ça, on a retrouvé Butters traumatisé dans les chiottes parce qu'une meuf avait abusé de lui en ébriété. Et ouais, y'a des mecs qui se font violer par meufs. Le genre de chose qui m'arrive jamais. Le plus hard que j'ai dû connaitre c'est Bébé qui m'a touché la queue et Cartman qui m'a demandé de le sucer – ce que j'ai refusé évidemment, j'suis pas pédé. J'sens une main glisser sur ma hanche et j'frissonne avant de me retourner, regardant Stan qui sourit largement. Il tend la langue, une pilule dessus. Un verre et ça lui coule au fond de la gorge. Il en remet une autre sur sa langue et j'sens mon estomac se tordre. Bordel c'qu'il est sex'. J'sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux et il plaque ses lèvres aux miennes, laissant tomber le cachet sur ma langue. Le mégot m'en est tombé. J'entends des « whouhooou » autour de nous. Bah ouais tu m'étonnes, pour eux, c'est la première fois qu'on s'roule une pelle. Qu'on en donne l'impression du moins. J'me dégage rapidement, mes joues deviennent rouges. Faut que j'reste cool il rit, j'ris aussi. Une voix tonitruante se fait entendre dans la pièce et, de l'escalier, une pluie de pilules vertes s'abats sur nous.

- SUPERCAM !

Certains ouvrent la bouche pour tenter de les choper à la retombée, d'autres se jettent limite au sol pour ramasser la drogue spéciale Cartman. J'y ai jamais touché jusqu'alors. Stan m'a dit une fois qu'c'était de la bombe mais vu la manière dont c'gros lard confectionne les choses, j'ai pas franchement envie de tester. Autant l'dire clairement, suffit juste de se souvenir de ses burgers, qu'il mettait dans son cul. Pas franchement envie d'ingérer un truc qui pourrait avoir frôlé l'anatomie de ce bâtard.

Pas le temps de réfléchir que mon meilleur pote se relève, des étoiles dans les yeux, des pilules plein les mains. Je le trouve presque mignon, comme un gamin qui vient de trouver un super jouet dans un magasin. J'dois déjà être bien entamé pour en être à ce stade. Une musique plus lourde s'écoule dans les baffles et la main du beau brun se plaque sur ma bouche entrouverte. J'sais pas combien de cachets de supercam j'me retrouve à avaler, mais si y'a un truc sûr, c'est qu'il en prend beaucoup plus que moi. J'ferme les yeux en avalant de longue goulée d'alcool. J'redoute le moment où va falloir que j'aille me reprendre un verre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir super chaud. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que ça a commencé à devenir genre, assez grave.

Tout commence à aller très vite, ça s'active autour de moi. Le sol tremble je crois, le plafond tourne. J'me sens basculer. Rattrapé par un coup d'épaule d'une meuf, je perds l'équilibre et me rattrape à Stan avec difficulté, les mains agrippant son t-shirt. Il sourit et m'tire contre lui, non, il est pas déjà réveillé ? Faut croire que si vu le regard plein de sous-entendu qu'il me lance. La musique me semble déstructurée, les notes deviennent assourdissantes et stridentes. L'impression d'être shooté musicalement. Les gens continuent de bouger dans tous les sens, sautant, dansant. Certaines meufs font leur fameuse danse de salope, collant leurs culs aux érections pointantes de leurs beaufs de mecs, sous leurs jeans trois fois trop grand pour eux. Parlant d'ça, mon propre futal est sérieusement en train de se casser la gueule de mes hanches, faudrait vraiment que je… What ? Pourquoi y'a une main dans mon… WOW stop ! Mes yeux s'exorbitent tandis que je sens les doigts de mon meilleur pote venir caresser mon membre au travers des microfibres.

- Putain Stan pas ici !

J'entends son rire au creux de mon oreille tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi, bougeant son bassin d'un air suggestif. Il est complètement défoncé. Je pose la main sur son poignet, tentant de le virer. Il bouge pas sa main l'enfoiré. Je tente de me dégager mais c'est pas possible. Une nouvelle musique, tout le monde se met à se déhancher. Bande d'ados en rute à la con. Stan recommence le même geste et cette fois je le repousse. Olà. P't'être un peu trop fort en fait. Il se vautre sur Token et Wendy. Tiens pour une fois qu'ils sniffent pas ceux-là. J'attrape le poignet de mon pote et tente de le tirer vers les marches. Il se dégage, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié que je le vire. Mais il allait pas me taper une branlette devant tout le monde non plus ? Ça aurait été carrément dégueulasse. J'ai envie de râler mais la drogue m'a déjà bien entamé. Je me tourne et prends quand même la direction de l'étage, t'façon faut que j'aille pisser. J'me prends un verre de potion magique au passage, on va voir ce que ce punch remixé vaut. J'bois une gorgée en montant les marches. Putain. La poudre me brûle la gorge. Ça m'a toujours fait pensé à cet espèce de sucre qu'on trouve qu'on trouve dans les bonbecs en forme de soucoupe.

Le murs du couloir de Cartman me semblent carrément proches. Etroits. Je me cogne à chacun d'eux sur le trajet. J'me rattrape à la poignée de la salle de bain et l'ouvre rapidement. Les chiottes m'ont jamais parues aussi loin. La lunette est déjà relevée, m'étonnes pas. J'pose mon verre sur le lavabo. J'ouvre ma braguette et commence mon affaire, frottant mon œil pensivement. Putain fait chier, à cause de Stan, j'ai à moitié la gaule. On aurait pas eu l'air fin tiens, devant Wendy t'sais. Eeeeh salut meuf ! Hein ? La main de ton ex sur ma teub ? Bah t'inquiètes c'est normal, ça arrive souvent ! Oh bah t'en fais pas, quand t'étais encore avec, on se contentait de se rouler des pelles de temps à autre. J'ris tout seul. Un bruit m'fait tourner la tête, au moment où j'appuie sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau. J'penche la tête sur le côté, approchant du placard a serviettes. Je cherche pas plus loin et l'ouvre. Avant que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que se soit à ma vie, les yeux de Kenny viennent se planter dans les miens, ses sourcils blonds froncés au-dessus.

- Ça va tu veux pas une caméra non plus ?

J'cligne des yeux, pantois. Il s'essuie la bouche, tenant la porte du placard d'une main. On reste là comme deux cons à se regarder un long moment et il lève un sourcil.

- Là en fait, c'est l'moment où t'es censé dégager.

J'me réveille un peu et secoue la tête avant de baragouiner qu'il me faut du shit. Il grogne, j'crois que j'le fais chier. Bah, tant pis, de toute manière j'suis trop défoncé pour agir autrement. Pendant qu'il fouille dans ses poches, j'tends l'cou, essayant de voir avec qui il était en train de s'envoyer en l'air – le connaissant ça peut être que ça. Il m'file la barrette en prenant mon billet. J'fronce les sourcils, lorgnant toujours l'ombre. Ouach, c'est moi ou…

- Bon tu vires là !

J'me fais foutre dehors par Kenneth à moitié débraillé, mon verre dans les mains. Arrivé dans l'couloir, mon cerveau se remet en marche. J'crois bien qu'il était en train d's'envoyer Craig. Alors ça y'est, lui aussi il vire pédé ? A croire qu'y'a pas assez d'meufs à South Park. J'secoue à nouveau la tête et ouvre la première porte qui m'viens la chambre du gros lard tiens. J'me laisse tomber sur son lit, sortant mon papier à rouler. J'bois une gorgée de boisson et la laisse sur la table de chevet, préparant mon joint. Ça va pas m'faire de mal. Bon, peut-être pas du bien non plus, quoi que si. J'vais oublier un peu la merde de ce soir. J'aime pas les gens. Trop d'monde. Je crois que j'commence à virer agoraphobe. Une fois roulé, j'coince la came entre mes lèvres, faisant un tour d'horizon de la chambre de Cartman. Ah bah putain. Il s'fait pas chier. Lit deux places, Xbox One, télé à écran plat. Y'en a qu'on la belle vie. J'attrape un cadre photo et nous regarde, tous les quatre. J'souris. Eric a beau être un connard, on a toujours été ses seuls véritables potes au final. Ah, il a bien essayé de trainer avec d'autres. Mais autant être honnête, à part Butters, personne le supporte. Conclusion, on est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amitié pour lui. Et encore, quand il traite pas Ken' de pauvre, qu'il traite pas Stan de sale poivrot, et qu'il vient pas me balancer que j'suis un sale roux juif qui kiff s'faire enculer. Pauvre con, si tu savais combien de fois j'me suis posé des questions quant à ma sexualité. J'sais même pas ce que ça fait que d'se prendre une bite dans l'cul.  
J'soupire et m'approche de la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir, regardant les gens qui s'éclatent dans le jardin. J'sais même pas où est Stan, peut-être que j'devrais l'chercher. J'inspire longuement, tirant sur l'mégot. Faut que j'me bouge. Faut s'rendre à l'évidence, on est tous au fond du trou, si on s'laisse couler, le level prochain ça sera quoi ? Un meurtre, un suicide ? On est tous au bord d'la dépression. Ou bien on est tous dedans. J'recule, dos au lit et grimpe sur l'rebord. Mes vans à damier traces le bois tandis que j'remplis mes poumons de marie-jeanne. La seule qui m'accompagne chaque jour et qui m'console. J'ris légèrement, observant toujours l'extérieur avant de m'laisser tomber en arrière, mon dos atterrissant sur l'matelas. J'relève mon t-shirt, posant la main sur mon abdomen. La voix d'Kenny raisonne toujours dans ma tête « tu l'aimes ? »

Mais vieux, t'es bien gentil de m'dire ça comme si tu m'demandais s'il va flotter aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'on est gosses, Stan et moi, on n'a jamais eu une relation qu'on peut définir comme une amitié normale. J'veux dire, nos parents eux même pensaient qu'on allait finir pédés. Toujours là, à compter l'un sur l'autre. L'un retenant l'autre quand il s'effondre, l'autre relevant celui qui s'est écroulé. On est fusionnels, on est comme un putain de ying et yang. Alors ouais, j'voudrais bien moi, leurs dire qu'on est juste des potes, qu's'est une relation tout à fait platonique et saine, mais non. C'est passionné, c'est engagé. C'est presque amoureux, pour te dire. Ouais, ouais j'l'ai dit. On a une relation amoureuse, bah ouais, on s'aime, ça c'est pas nouveau. Mais pas un truc niais, gnian gnian guimauveux à la con. C'qu'est nouveau là-dedans, c'est nos échanges physiques. Quand on était gosses, c'était des étreintes, puis y'a eu les smacks, juste poser nos lèvres l'un contre l'autre. J'me souviens qu'j'avais déjà testé. Comme rouler des pelles. Tout ça m'avait semblé tellement dégueulasse, l'impression d'juste appuyer mes lèvres contre un machin mou vaguement gluant et baveux. Puis l'jour où ça s'est fait avec Stan, ouais. L'coup du cœur qui fait « bang » qu'a envie d'exposer, qui s'emballe, qui cogne à fond dans l'thorax, qui t'fait comprendre qu'y'a un problème chez toi. Qu'ça déconne dans ta tête et qu't'as la sexualité en vrac.

J'sais même pas si je suis homo. J'le pense pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'faut s'rendre à l'évidence sur le fait qu'y'a un truc qui débloques chez moi. J'sais même pas si j'serais capable de bander devant une meuf à poil. Rien qu'imaginer leurs nichons, j'en ai presque la gerbe. Mais une queue m'file pas d'envie non plus, en fait ça m'laisse assez de marbre. Et si un mec venait me montrer son zgeg il se ramasserait qu'mon poing dans la gueule. Mais Stan… ouais. J'sais pas. Non. Y'a rien à faire, j'peux même pas rester indifférent à lui. Lui à poil, j'en ai la gaule. Son corps à lui-même est une incitation sexuelle, sa peau bien entretenue, ses muscles saillant où il faut, tout comme ses os. J'me mords la lèvre. J'ai presque fini ma libération quotidienne, le filtre commence à cramer, c'est infecte.

J'jette le mégot dans la corbeille en me redressant sur le rebord. Bon, en fait, peut-être que finalement, ce j'ressens pour mon meilleur pote, c'est pas que physique. J'aime pas ça. Mes sentiments fonctionnent pas bien, ils ont jamais vraiment fonctionné je crois. Jusqu'alors. L'impression de me réveiller d'une putain de cuite avec ce goût amer au fond de la gorge, comme si j'avais vomis la veille. J'me sens mal j'crois bien. J'sais pas si c'est la ville, nos parents déglingués. Nos profs barges. Peut-être bien qu'on a été maudits par la vie, par dieu. Un peu comme la légende de Sodome et Gomor.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et j'vois le gros lard en face de moi, son t-shirt rouge trempé, ou tâché, j'sais pas trop. Mes yeux me disent merde, j'crois bien.

- Putain l'feuj qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Sors de ma piaule tout d'suite !

Après tout, peut-être que si j'suis si attaché à Stanley, c'est parce que c'est le premier mec qui m'a roulé une pelle ? Si ça se trouve, jusque-là, j'étais vraiment gay. Puis il me l'a rappelé.

- Oh, tu m'écoutes ? T'as rien à branler là ! J'tiens pas à tester des trucs de pédés avec toi si c'est ça qu't'a en tête !

J'lève la tête et lorgne Cartman d'un œil morne. A une époque il était vraiment dégueulasse. Gros, les bourrelets ressortant d'partout. Maintenant, ça va. C'est toujours un enculé de gros cul, mais il s'est un peu arrangé. Déjà, il s'habille un peu mieux qu'avant, il sait presque se mettre en valeur. Ça explique comment il a pu se serrer quelques nanas ces dernières années. Je me lève, le regard vitreux. A dire vrai, j'écoute strictement rien de c'qu'il me dit. Puis merde, au pire il va m'en décoller une.

J'pose mes doigts sur son t-shirt cramoisi et le tire vers moi, plaquant mes lèvres aux siennes. Il pousse une exclamation, dégouttée j'crois. Ma bouche reste celée à la sienne un bon moment, ça m'sembles presque interminable. J'avais visé juste quant à sa réaction la seconde plus tard, je sens son poing s'abattre sur mon crâne avec fracas. Je chancèle, le corps bien défoncé à la came.

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

Je me redresse, passant les doigts dans mes boucles rousses pour les dégager de devant mes yeux. Ouf. Un large sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et je ris légèrement, le corps agité de spasmes d'hilarité. J'ai trouvé ça dégueu, ça m'a limite filé envie de vomir. Rien qu'imaginer que lui et moi on pouvait potentiellement se rouler un patin et que nos langues se mêlent… J'en ai la nausée. J'avais raison au moins. Je suis pas homo. J'ai juste une relation bizarre avec Stan… J'suis pas beaucoup plus avancé mais j'y vois déjà un peu plus clair.

- Totalement, à plus tard Fatass.

Je sors de la chambre, mes jambes tremblotantes. Décidément, ces cachets m'réussissent vraiment pas. Je sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté là, allongé dans le l'pieu du gros. La musique cogne toujours contre les murs, je l'entends. J'ai tellement philosophé sur ma situation qu'la soirée à filée comme pas possible. J'entends des éclats de voix, dans la salle de bain. J'fronce les sourcils, prenant la direction de la probable contre-soirée. J'ai rien contre ça, y'en a partout, dans toutes les fêtes. Mais là, la faire dans la salle de bain et donc, l'endroit précis où se trouvent les chiottes, je trouve ça carrément glauque et chiant accessoirement. J'crois que mes pieds cherchent à m'emmerder, mais genre, bien grave. Je m'accroche à un meuble et fait tombé un cadre. J'entends le bruit lorsque sa vitre se pète. J'hausse les épaules et arrive enfin à la porte. J'l'aggripe, la pousse. Je m'accroche à la poignée pour pas tomber et reste figé devant le spectacle devant moi. J'ai l'regard qui s'embrume et part en vrille.

La salle de bain, en terme général, ça contient une douche, un lavabo, un placard un serviette, des chiottes, un miroir et souvent une baignoire. C'est l'dernier élément qui m'a fait bugger. En premier lieu, j'vois Kenny, a côté, le froc débraillé, torse nu. Il rit, hilare, complètement défoncé. Sa main, tenant un joint, est posée sur l'épaule de Craig, quasiment dans la même tenue qu'lui, à la différence près que ce connard à réenfilé son sweet même s'il est ouvert et qu'ses manches sont remontées. L'apathique de merde qu'il est a perdu toute son inexpressivité. Un putain de largue sourire railleur est sur ses lèvres et il se marre, un rire froid et clair résonnant contre les murs carrelés l'genre de rire pseudo machiavélique à la con qui te glace le sang et t'fais l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais ça, tout ça là, c'est pas tout, c'est rien. C'est qu'les conséquences. La cause première, elle est dans la baignoire. Au bout du bras de l'enfoiré, une bouteille de vodka, un peu penchée, son liquide transparent s'en échappant avec lenteur, dégoulinant tout droit sur le visage de l'occupant, glissant sur sa peau laiteuse, celle que je ne connais que trop bien, de texture, de teint, de goût…

- Stan !

J'm'exclame, me précipitant vers la loque de mon meilleur ami. En boxer, il est plongé dans un bain d'alcool, de pilules, de cachetons, de coke, et je ne sais quoi encore. Ses paupières, à demi closes, tremblent. Il marmonne, râle à moitié, mais c'est quasiment impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il dit. J'crois qu'ça ressemble à un truc du genre « arrêtez… stop… ça brûle… arrêtez… ». Ma main, tremblante, se glisse dans ses cheveux trempés d'éthanol, les poussant de devant son front. Putain… Il est complètement démonté.

Les doigts de son sosi viennent se poser avec force sur ses lèvres et il y fout un truc, des cachets ?

- Allez ouvre-là bouche Stany, ta vodka t'attends.

Avec horreur, je vois mon super meilleur pote s'exécuter, les yeux a nouveau clos. Kenny se marre d'avantage, se foutant royalement de la gueule de son pote. Putain, ça l'réussi pas de s'abaisser comme une merde juste pour avoir l'privilège de s'faire prendre par Craig quand il l'veut. Il est en train de se transformer en sale con, lui aussi. Oh, Tucker à pas eu besoin de transformation, à l'a toujours été. C'est un sale connard égoïste qu'à toujours cherché à foutre des bâtons dans les roues de Stan. J'crois bien qu'il est né pour ça, en fait. Il sait rien foutre d'autre de sa vie que descendre son ennemi qui pourrait être son frère caché tellement ils sont semblables, physiquement j'veux dire.

Putain d'monologue intérieur. J'secoue la tête pour faire chasser mes pensées et arrive enfin à bouger mon bras, envoyant valser la bouteille de la main d'l'autre. J'm'accroche au rebord, me redressant avec difficulté, mes pieds glissent sur le sol aux odeurs nauséabondes d'éthanol. Tout ça m'file la gerbe.

- Regarde ça, il est tellement jeté lui aussi qu'il arrive même pas à s'relever !

- Bah, on va l'aider à l'rejoindre.

Un ricanement et j'sens un pied s'abattre sur ma colonne vertébrale, j'me pète la gueule dans la marre de débauche. Vautré sur Stan comateux, j'avale sans l'vouloir une gorgée du cocktail spécial camé. Putain, c'est grave infecte. J'ai l'cœur qui bat dans mes tempes, l'impression d'avoir la gueule plongée sous l'eau et d'pas arriver à en sortir pour reprendre ma respiration. P'tain bordel de merde. Faut que j'me sorte de c't'état. Pour moi, certes, mais de base, avant tout, pour Stan. Il l'faut. Une main s'pose sur mon épaule et j'sens l'goulot de la vodka s'enfoncer dans ma gorge. Le liquide à la fois glacial et brûlant coule dans ma trachée, ça m'fait limite mal. J'ai les larmes qui perlent au coin d'mes yeux je crois bien. J'veux m'sortir de là mais j'parviens qu'à poser la main sur le verre, comme si je l'incitais à se déverser un peu plus. J'me sens crever. J'ai envie d'vomir. C'est infect.

J'parviens à tourner la tête, enfin, mes dents cognant sur l'goulot. J'me dégage et m'redresse difficilement, mes jambes glissant sur celles de Stan. Mes doigts viennent se poser sur sa joue, la tapant un peu. Putain. Réveille-toi vieux. J'sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, mon cerveau tout à coup étourdit. Rien à branler, c'est pas l'moment. J'pose mes mains sur les rebords glissants, j'entends Craig rire encore. Kenny pose la main sur mon épaule, cherchant m'refaire tomber. J'tourne la tête vers lui. J'sais pas si ma voix va avoir autant d'impact que ça, mais il commence sérieusement à m'pèter les couilles.

- Putain tu vas arrêter bordel ? Stan est limite en train d'crever et toi t'en a rien à battre, merde ! A qui tu tiens l'plus ici putain ? Nous, tes potes, ou c't'espèce de queutard qui a plus la trique à penser qu'il va faire crever Stan plutôt qu'à t'imaginer en train de l'sucer ? Putain de merde Kenny ! Ramasse t'a putain de dignité qu'est déjà bien bas et aide moi à l'sortir de là avant qu'il claque à cause de ta frustration sexuelle à la con !

J'sais pas trop si ce que je lui dis percute dans son cerveau, mais en tous les cas, ma tirade à l'air de lui avoir fait l'effet d'une gifle dans la gueule. Tant mieux, au moins il me fou la paix. L'liquide alcoolisé cogne sur mes membres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps dans du ciment. Mes fringues pèsent lourd, imbibées comme elles le sont. Mes membres m'ankylosent. Habituellement, j'aurais laissé la merde me tomber dessus, j'me serais laissé étouffer et noyer par elle. Et probablement que demain, je me serais réveillé avec la gueule de bois, peut- être même dans mon vomi, laissant la situation me couler dessus. Peut-être que j'aurais découvert mon meilleur pote, en vie ou bien mort. En coma, probablement. J'aurais fumé de la marijuana et je l'aurais laissé m'enlever mes soucis.

Mais pas là. Là non. J'veux pas. J'veux qu'on se lève, j'veux l'tirer de là. Alors j'sais pas d'où j'tire cette soudaine force, l'adrénaline peut être. Les limites de mon corps repoussées par la came et l'alcool. Toujours est-il que j'glisse les mains sous les bras de mon meilleur pote, non. De Stan. Stanley. Mon amant, mon pote, peut-être même mon mec, qui sait ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais rien qu'l'idée de le perdre me fait syncoper, m'donnes envie de tout pèter. J'enverrais Craig valser contre l'mur, j'lui ferais bouffer sa putain de bouteille et j'le noierais dans les chiottes, j'lui ferais avaler c'putain de liquide bleu qui est destiné les garder propres, et j'pense que j'serais même prêt à faire subir le même sort a Kenneth si j'devais perdre ma raison de vivre.

J'redresse Stan, il est silencieux, son corps m'semble lourd. J'lui décolle une baffe. J'crois qu'il gémit faiblement, mais j'suis pas certain qu'ça soit le cas. Mon corps tremble entièrement, je pose la main dans sa nuque, le hissant hors de ce cauchemar. Les deux autres ont fermé leurs gueules je crois bien, c'est pas plus mal. Ou alors j'les remarques même plus. J'sens son corps contre le mien. Peut-être que j'ai envie de reconstruire quelque chose, faire en sorte que ça aille. Valoir quelque chose de mieux qu'les loques, les crasses qu'on est devenus.

J'ignore les gens, le monde. La distance entre l'étage et l'extérieur me semble infime, sûrement que l'alcool me fait oublier une bonne partie du trajet. J'ai passé un bras derrière le corps de Stan et glissé l'sien au-dessus de mes épaules. Il n'a fallu qu'l'air frais pour qu'il s'effondre et rende le contenu de son estomac sur l'herbe. J'ai bien envie d'limiter mais le moment est mal venu. La distance séparant la baraque de Cartman de la sienne est vraiment courte, j'vais le reconduire chez lui, et ça ira, tout ira bien. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Alors que j'essaye de l'tirer jusque chez lui, il tombe à nouveau sur un carré d'herbe, juste devant la baraque de ses voisins. Sa chute m'entraine et j'sens l'herbe dans mon dos. Il tremble. Ses bras m'encerclent, il a froid. J'pose mon sweat, récupéré précédemment, sur son corps trop dévêtu, de toute façon j'crois qu'il ne pourra pas bouger avant un moment. J'caresse ses cheveux. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai mal au ventre, je crois bien. J'vois les étoiles, dans le ciel. L'impression de retenir ce semblant de lucidité du bout des doigts, histoire qu'on se vautre pas. J'inspire longuement. Je pourrais me faire un joint, mais ce soir, j'crois bien que marie-jeanne va être célib'. J'enlace Stan, mes yeux me brûlent. Mon torse est agité de spasme. J'me dégoutte. Je me déteste. Chaque jour, à chaque minutes, chaque secondes. Je me rappelle à quel point j'ai merdé. N'importe qui dira que j'suis despotique, égocentrique, peut-être, qui sait ? En tous les cas, jusqu'alors. J'ai toujours été celui qui relevait les autres. Qui leur montrait à quel point ce qu'il faisait était de la merde. Ce genre de moment, où tu réalises.

Des perles d'eau salée gouttent sur mes joues, j'constate ce que j'suis devenu. J'me serais battu avant, là, j'ai juste laissé South Park et ses habitants me trainer dans la boue, et je m'y suis noyé. J'ai laissé à mon cerveau l'illusion que rien de ce qui se passait n'était réel. Que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sauf que c'est pas l'cas, non, ça l'a jamais été. Tout est vrai. Plus encore de ça, ce qui existe, j'crois bien qu'c'est là, au fond d'mon cœur. C'est ça qui l'fait s'agiter, cogner. Ça l'serre, ça l'étouffe, ça le contracte.

Tout a commencé lorsque Stan a sombré dans l'alcoolisme. Tout à suivit, on a tous coulé. Mais j'crois qu'en fait, c'est même pas ça. C'est quand moi j'ai tout lâché, tout laissé tomber. Quand j'ai baissé les bras en me disant que c'était pas grave alors qu'au fond, voir mon meilleur pote dans cet état, ça me donnait envie de m'faire sauter la cervelle. Plus que n'importe qui, même Ike, j'tiens à Stan. Je l'aime, ouais, je l'ai dit, encore. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, et peu importe le reste.

T'en fais pas vieux, j'vais prendre ma vie en main, j'vais essayer de la modeler pour la rendre plus présentable, un peu mieux. J'vais t'aider, redevenir ton espoir au lieu de simplement te désespérer et creuser ta tombe. Si les autres s'en sortent, alors tant mieux. J'promets pas d'arriver à nous faire aller mieux, mais en tout cas, j'ferais ce que je peux pour te sortir de cette merde. Parce que ouais, je crois bien que nos sentiments d'amitié ont toujours été plus forts que ce que j'pensais. Les miens en tout cas. Je crois que j'comprends un peu mieux pourquoi j'ai jamais blairé Wendy. J'sais pas trop pourquoi c'est venu, ce qu'il s'est passé au final, je me dis qu'j'ai même pas eu besoin qu'il m'embrasse pour me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de lui.

Ma gorge se serre. Ouais, j'ai fait la connerie de tomber amoureux de Stan. Alors, j'vais aller chercher cette barre et la relever. Et au moins, peut-être que j'arriverais à te rendre le sourire. Comme cet après-midi. Parce que tu sais, t'es tellement beau quand tu souris. J'glisse mes doigts dans les siens, inspirant longuement. Il resserre notre étreinte manuelle. Mon cœur vient d'avoir un putain de raté.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au final, j'crois bien qu'en fait Cartman avait un peu raison. J'suis à moitié pédé.

* * *

Des avis, des commentaires, des conseils peut être même pour la suite/ l'épilogue ?

N'hésitez pas !

xxx

**/!\ je ne serais pas là durant les 10 prochains jours donc je ne pourrais pas écrire, ou très peu, donc la suite sera un peu longue à arriver, mais patientez, je reviendrais /!\**


End file.
